


Stirring Passions

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Its her 21st Birthday and all she wants to do is escape all the smiling faces around her. He comes to her rescue, wanting to put a smile back on her face, but neither of them really know what they are getting themselves into, especially when they each feel the stirring passions within themselves.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts), [Pronunciation_Hermy_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronunciation_Hermy_One/gifts).



> Jessi and Courtney - This was written in 2007, I think, for Scribs. I never did finish it, but thought you'd both like a refresher after the Christmas story.

The celebration was in full swing. Everywhere she looked, she saw happy, smiling faces. She thought it funny that her smile had been long since faded from her face, she should have been happy, being surrounded by those that she loved. But, as she glanced around the room, she saw things that the others had, that she didn't. Harry and Ginny were standing in a corner, chatting and laughing at each other; Ron was in another corner, his tongue deeply embedded down Lavender's throat, and here she stood, leaning against a doorframe, with no-one beside her. No-one to talk to, or to laugh with, not even anyone to have a good snog with.

There were times she wished she and Ron had never broken up, she did love him just not like the way two people should love each other. He was her best friend just like Harry was and, in the end, they both knew they were not right together. But then there were times she just wished he was there to hold her hand and keep her company, to be there beside her when she woke up in the morning. There were times she felt like the little lost girl she used to be when she first entered Hogwarts, her books being her only friends. Now all these years later, it seemed like nothing had changed, and she didn't have the comfort of the castle walls any more.

"Shouldn't you be mingling?" a husky male voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione almost jumped out of skin as the voice spoke, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise someone was standing beside her. Her cheeks burned as a blush crept over her cheeks, not so much from being startled, but in her small fright, she lost the safety of the doorframe she was leaning on and now found a warm, solid body pressing against her back.

"Here, I brought you this," his hand came up in front of her, holding a shot glass up to her. "Drink, a toast to the birthday girl."

She realised then who the voice belonged to, not just by his tone, but by his scent. His cologne was spicy, but not overwhelming. "You know I'm not much of a drinker," she tried to say coolly, but knew her voice had a slight shake in it. "Besides, a toast is usually done with another person, and they must have..."

"A drink?" he cut in on her. "Oh, but I do, right up here."

Hermione looked up and saw that his other arm was leaning up against the wall, holding another shot glass. She cleared her throat as she looked back down and noticed that he had moved the drink he had offered her closer to her face. Her senses caught the familiar sell of Firewhisky, and she moved her head back slightly, which was a bad move on her part.

He was standing so close to her, that she stumbled as she shifted her weight, his arm holding her shot glass had firmly rounded itself around her waist, pulling her in closer to him to steady her.

"Careful now," he whispered, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. "Perhaps you've already had too much."

"I have not had one single drop to drink tonight, thank you very much!" she scolded him, but her anger faded rather quickly.

Hermione was all too aware of how close, he was to her now, holding her gently, but firmly in his arms, like a lover would do. The warmth of his body covered her, wrapping her up like a blanket. The smell of him was more intoxicating than any shot of alcohol could produce, and she almost felt a moan slip through her lips. She caught herself just in time, and she tried to straighten herself up within his arms.

"One drink?" She said again too shaky for her liking but her left hand fumbled at her waist trying to find the shot glass. 

"To drink, one must take the glass in their hand." He breathed in her ear, his warm breath floating down over her neck, sending signals to a part of her body that was slowly beginning to awaken from a deep sleep.

"Of...of course," she stammered as her hand finally took hold of the shot glass. She lifted the glass up to her lips and hesitated. "Oh, we were supposed to be making a toast, right?"

She heard him laugh slightly behind her, making her nerves shoot straight through the roof. She felt him move, pushing himself gently from off the wall, his other hand came around in front of her, she was now completely in his embrace. He lifted his glass to hers, clinking them together very softly, the other hand was flat, against her abdomen, holding her so gently making her lose her breath again.

"Here's to you, on your twenty first birthday." He whispered.

This time Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to swim in the emotions that he was stirring up inside of her. "Drink," came the faintest whisper and without opening her eyes, she lifted the glass to her lips and drank the shot in one gulp.

It could have been minutes later or hours, she had no idea, but she was now being twirled around the room, as everyone danced around them. She was laughing, lost in a drunken haze of happiness. He never left her side, only stopping every now and then so they could have another shot. His hand was warm in hers as he swung her out and back in again, dipping her gently as the song had come to an end. He raised her slowly; their eyes locked together, their smiles equally as genuine as the next.

"You never told me you could dance so well." She said as another song began to play in the background, this time it was a slow song.

He gathered her up into his arms, one hand reaching out to grasp hers, the other snaking its way around her waist. He gently urged her forward, and she obliged, allowing herself to be wrapped up in his warmth again.

"Not many people know, and hopefully everyone here is too drunk to even remember that I was dancing." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered in his arms, his voice was so low and husky, and they sent delightful little tremors through her body. He must have mistaken her for being cold as he pulled her more tightly against him, her head falling to rest comfortably against his chest. The hand that was around her waist now lightly stoked her back as is trying to slowly warm her up from a sudden chill.

"I'll never forget." She whispered against him as her eyes closed, and she allowed him to move her on the floor.

"At least you were smiling again." He said in that ruddy whisper and Hermione tried to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

"I didn't realise that you were paying that much attention." She said honestly and snuggled up closer in his arms.

His hand that held hers drifted down to rest beside hers on his chest, laying her hand flat against him as he continued to hold hers. He allowed the music to sweep them both across the floor, not caring about anyone else in the room. It had been a very long time, since he had held a woman in his arms, and he liked it. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, especially about Hermione, but seeing her look so sad, and on her birthday, made him want to put a smile back on her face.

Hermione had grown so much over the last few years, not just physically, but mentally, she remained the brightest witch of her age. She was, indeed, very beautiful, and he felt it was his duty to make the birthday girl happy. He was just as shocked as she was to feel the chemistry between them; it seemed to sparkle between them like a Nebula Ball. He smiled despite himself, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his made him feel alive again.

A tap could be felt upon his shoulder, and he scowled as he turned around, but when he saw the face of his friend, he managed to force a smile and step away from Hermione.

"You don't intend on keeping her all night, do you?" Remus asked and frowned at the grin that answered him.

"Well, I didn't have that intention. But, if it ended up that way, I wouldn't issue any complaints." He said, although he did step away from Hermione, allowing Remus to cut in.

He watched as Remus took her hand and continued to dance with her. She smiled up at Remus out of politeness, but her eyes stayed on him. Sirius watched for a moment before nodding his head once at her and left the room.


	2. Finding Him

Sirius retreated from the party, heading upstairs and into the privacy of his bedroom. After closing the door behind him, he sighed at having the ‘chemistry’ broken. Shaking his head, he moved over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey to sip on.  
It wasn’t long after that Remus had followed him up, entering his room without knocking.

“What are you doing?” Remus asked.

“I’m having a drink, what does it look like I’m doing?” He answered, turning to face his friend with a grin. “Care to join me?”

Remus shook his head and stayed close to the door. “I saw the look in your eyes,” he shook his head again. “Leave her alone, she is too young.”

Sirius snorted and took another sip on his whiskey and sat down on the edge of his bed. “And Tonks isn’t young?”

“Nymphadora is younger than I, yes, but that is completely different,” Remus said tightly. “Hermione is a young woman who needs to find herself, not you.”

“The last time I checked, Remus,” he said the name of his old friend with a little too much sarcasm. “Hermione is more than capable of making her own decisions, she is a very bright witch.” he smiled.

“That she is my friend,” Remus nodded his head. “But you are not that bright a wizard. Did you just wake up this morning and happen to be in love with her? Because I doubt that…”

“Enough,” he growled and cut Remus off. “I did nothing more than make a girl smile on her birthday. I don’t need you coming up here and spouting sonnets of love,” he had stood up and now faced Remus. He didn’t even mean to get angry with him but matters of his heart were of no concern to anyone else. Remus stared at his friend for what seemed like hours before he nodded and left the room without another word.

He stood on his small balcony, watching as the last of the party was breaking up. Remus had gotten to him, his words burning inside of him just as much as the whiskey was. He didn’t feel anything for Hermione, he certainly wasn’t in love with her. Ye the chemistry he felt while she was in his arms was undeniable. Hermione seemed to wake up ever nerve he had, sending bolts of electricity to flow through his blood. He had to step away from her, not wanting her to realise the need that was growing in him.

So, he danced with her, allowing some distance and, to his great relief, a chance to swallow is own desire. He stood on the balcony long after the party was over, staring out into the night. It wasn’t until his belly rumbled, letting him know that he had had enough whiskey and not enough food. He sighed as he downed the last of his whiskey and turned to find the kitchen.

Hermione had been lying awake in her bed for hours, staring at the ceiling and running thoughts around in her head. She ended up having such a wonderful time at her party, but after her dance with Remus, she found herself searching for him, wanting just to see him. It wasn’t until she began to walk up the stairs to his room when she caught the last of their argument. She was shocked yet flattered at the same time. Deciding that it probably wasn’t the best time to see him, she turned back around and re-joined the party.

She found it desperately hard to keep her smile on her face, not that she was lacking company, she just wasn’t in the company that she wanted to be in, and that thought frightened her. She had never thought of him as anything more than the Godfather of Harry’s, yet tonight, he sent such pleasant chills all through her body and she wasn’t sure why. She loved him, but it wasn’t the kind of love that sent her insides flipping. She never felt that before being around him, so why did she feel that way tonight?

Finally having enough of thinking, she got out of bed and slipped out her door. Making her way to his door, she hesitated. _I need to know_ , she thought and knocked softly on the door. When no answer came, she was going to turn around and head back to her room, but a nagging voice wouldn’t allow her to. Sighing, she turned the handle and his door opened a crack.

“Sirius?” She whispered softly to the room and frowned. If he were sleeping, he wouldn’t be able to hear her anyway.

Opening the door, she slipped into his room and closed it as quietly as she could. She looked around the simple room and saw no sign of him. His bed was still neatly made, and nothing look liked it had been touched. The only thing out of place was the curtains on the other side of the room; they were moving as if caught in a draft, had he left the window open?

Without a thought, she quickly tiptoed across the room, her hands stretching out to catch the curtains. She tugged on them lightly and pulled them aside, gasping at what she saw. She pulled the curtains all the way back and before her eyes, two small, but distance doors materialised. One of the doors was open, revealing a balcony that she had never seen before, at least not from the outside. She hesitated a moment, it had only just occurred to her that she had breached his privacy by being in his room uninvited. However, curiosity had won her over and she stepped out onto the small balcony and smiled. From here, she had a great view of the streets and houses that surrounded 12, Grimmauld Place. She wasn’t sure if she could be seen but she certainly loved being up here.

The air was warm with just a slight breeze in the air; she closed her eyes as she gently leaned against the railing, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not see the pair of arms that came to rest on each side of her, hands gripping the railing, trapping her. She didn’t feel the warmth of the body standing so close behind her or see the smile that played on the face of the man looking over her shoulder.

“Do you always sneak into the room of a man during the middle of the night?” He whispered in her ear. He expected her to jump or be startled by him, but surprisingly, she just smiled.

“Not normally, no,” she said, now very much aware of his presence. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, little tingles running all around, and then fluttering around like butterflies. She blushed as she felt her body respond to him and dared not to move.

“What are you doing up here?” He asked. She noticed that there was no annoyance or anger in his voice, but there was a mild curiosity in his tone.

“I thought that to be obvious,” she answered and finally opened her eyes. “Can anyone see us up here?”

“No and no, it isn’t that obvious,” he whispered, and she caught her breath. He was using that deep, husky voice again, making her body tremble without even touching her.

In the extremely small space she had, she turned around in his arms to face him. Her arm and her breasts had brushed past him and she blushed profusely, knowing that her body was responding to him. She now stood, pinned against him and the railing, looking up into his hard, grey eyes.

“I came here to look for you,” she said at last, thinking that was more obvious than anything else.

“Why?”

Her breathing became a little shallow as her heart hammered in her chest. She could literally hear the blood being rushed through her veins from her heart working overtime and the butterflies in her belly were threatening to be released. Just the tone of his voice was sending her flying and as unnerving as it was, it was also thrilling.

“You left the party and I couldn’t find you afterwards,” she said, it was the only thing she could think of.

“I left hours ago. What are you doing here, Hermione?”

She was thankful that he had her pinned, hearing him say her name in that voice made her knees begin to buckle. Words began to blur, even in her mind, and she tried to string words together to form a coherent thought, much less try to speak. What was she doing there? Finally, she inhaled, ready to explain, but as she did, she caught the smell of him and it would have knocked her off her feet, had she not been pinned.

“I need to know,” she whispered, and he frowned at her.


	3. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was were I left it. I'm sorry. If you like it, I'll continue.

“Need to know what?”

 _God! Did he have to use that tone with me, can’t he see what it’s doing to me?_ She thought, but again, she found herself without the ability to speak. What was it that she needed to know again? Oh yes, her thoughts rushed around in her mind and she knew he was waiting for her to answer, but she just couldn’t. She did the only thing she could think of to do and her mind went blank, making her feel slightly dizzy.

Leaning in slowly, closing the tiny gap between them and her lips pressed ever so lightly upon his. Her eyes were still open, and he didn’t seem to respond, but the need to know was burning inside of her. She kept kissing him softly, her eyes still looking at his, willing him to respond.

Finally, she saw something ripple through his eyes, his lips began to move against hers, capturing her bottom lip with his. The warm contact made her moan softly and finally her eyes fluttered and closed. Their kiss wasn’t anything more than just a series of small kisses, their hands remained where they were before she had kissed him, but soon enough, Hermione needed more.

Her hands that she held so tightly at her sides now lifted, resting upon the firmness of his chest. One of his moved and held her lightly on the hip, the contact burning her through the silky fabric of her nightdress. She needed more from his kiss but was unable to think what to do. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t had a good snogging session before, but this was different. This was Sirius.

Gathering up all the courage she could muster, she lightly licked his lips with her tongue, begging him to accept her and deepen their kiss. She could hear the change in his breathing, but was too afraid to open her eyes, in case what she saw was his rejection.

“Sirius…Please,” she whispered against his lips.

Finally, she felt him respond. His other hand came to rest on her hip as he accepted her tongue, using his own against hers. Her hands slid up his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her head tilted slightly to the right, allowing her to deepen their kiss further. As she used what she felt was the last of her courage, she pushed their gentle, lapping tongues into his mouth, clearly dominating their kiss.

Sirius let out a deep, animalistic growl, feeling her persistence, but to her delight, he kissed her back just as hungrily as she kissed him. Soon enough his hands circled around her, holding her as firmly as he could as they kept kissing. Fire raced through her veins, burning her up from inside. Her head exploded with emotions that even she couldn’t comprehend. Passion, desire, lust and a need so strong that she couldn’t place what it was, was swimming and stirring inside of her.

Breathing became a harder task than normal, her legs felt weak, yet her body was running off a burning rage of this…need. She was sure oxygen was something she desperately needed, but as Sirius lips moved over hers, his tongue savouring and devouring hers, everything outside of that kiss seemed very unimportant. Finally, her brain went foggy and her need to breathe had won and she pulled out of the kiss abruptly, fighting for air, but not able to open her eyes against the dizziness she was feeling.

She rested her forehead against his chest, taking in huge breaths, trying to fill her lungs and her blood of much needed oxygen. She could only just hear that Sirius too was fighting to breathe, his arms stayed firmly around her as they both tried to calm down. Hermione slipped one hand down to rest beside her head; she could feel the heavy thumping of his heart and smiled.

“Did that answer your question?”

Oh god! Not that tone, change it, change it please! Her mind begged of him, but she couldn’t voice it. Slowly, as her breathing returned to normal, she lifted her head to look at him. A small smile was on his lips, but it was his eyes that made her catch her breath again. She saw what she felt in those eyes and it overwhelmed her. She shook her head at him and he frowned once again.

“No? Then what is it that you need to know?”

He was confused by her, she was confused by her. Nevertheless, how could she possibly tell him what she needed to know if she wasn’t sure? Her mouth opened to speak, but she found herself at a loss. She blushed; she could feel her cheeks burn, embarrassed by her lack of ability to speak. All she could do was feel and how could she convey that?

For a moment they just stared at each other, she could tell that Sirius was searching her for an answer, but she just couldn’t give him one. She could try and…show him though. The hand that was still on his neck, gently urged him back down to meet her lips, he smiled against hers, before responding to her advances. This time, while still passionate, their kiss was filled with more desire than hunger. For her, it was a desire to find out what she needed to know, for him it was a desire to get her answer.

Her hand left his neck and moved over his chest, she slid them up to slip his jacket off his shoulders and he pulled away slightly, breaking their kiss. She groaned her protest and opened her eyes. Sirius had stopped her hands with his, holding them so gently that she thought she’d faint from it.

“We can’t do this,” he said softly, looking at her with such intensity. “This is wrong.”

 _Fucking, Remus!_ She screamed in her head. He had gotten to him. Hermione’s anger boiled under the surface of her desire and she did not intend to let it show. Instead, she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

“’ermione,” he said against her lips, but she wouldn’t give up. Finally, Sirius moved his hands to her shoulders, gently pushing her back. “Think about what you are doing,” he breathed. “This is insane.”

Hermione looked into his eyes and they were telling her that his words were betraying his thoughts and his feelings. She smiled and shook her head.

“No more talking,” she whispered against his lips and kissed him again. He seemed to respond, before pushing her back again.

“We…I can’t,” he said softly, a hint of regret in his voice. He let go of her shoulders and took a step back, watching her as his words sunk in.

Rejection filled her, stabbing at her heart. The pain of his words hit her like a road train and she didn’t understand why. Her heart thudded in her chest, trying to grip the situation she was in, her breathing was laboured, and she tried to steady her breath. She saw his eyes betray him again, it was killing him to see her hurt, and it was making him back away from her, as if the sight was too much for him to bear. Words finally came to her, for the first time since he had approached her at the party; finally, she found something real, something solid, and concrete to say.

“Please don’t say no to me now,” she said softly, but firmly. “At any other time, I can accept that, but I want this, Sirius.” She paused as she watched him. He had stopped moving the moment she spoke, he was still within arm’s reach of her. “I want you.”

All rational thoughts left him as he heard her. _I want you_ she had said, and he could feel the sparks begin to fly between them. Even as he looked upon her now, he searched her for any doubt. He knew that if he could just find one hint, he’d be able to walk away. He first looked to her lips; he knew that she bit her lip nervously when she was deep in thought or when she doubted something. However, her lips were beautiful, full, and slightly swollen from their earlier kiss. They sat slightly apart as she tried to breathe normally, waiting for him to answer her.

Sometimes she twirls a lock of her hair, her fingers needing to do something as she thought about what to do. However, as his eyes moved over her face to her hair, all he saw was her lightly curled hair gently blowing in the breeze. Then he let his eyes roam over her, ignoring the urges inside, and looking at her hands. She fidgeted when she was nervous, not knowing what to do with her hands, but they were lying quite still and relaxed by her sides. His last bit of hope rested in her eyes. It seemed to take forever to reach her face again; he knew that if there were any doubt, any at all, he would see it. However, once his eyes reached hers, he saw her hard defiance meeting him, challenging him to object her request.

It was then that he frowned, not because he couldn’t find a reason to say no, but because it only just hit him that he knew what to look for. He understood her in a way that he had not been aware of before and it confused him. Why was it now that these things would surface? There was no question or doubt inside of him that he wanted her. He wanted to possess every part of her, to devour her body like a well-cooked piece of steak. But he was a man and it was his male instincts telling him those things. But could he deal with her, her emotions and what would come after? What was it that she wanted from him, but couldn’t answer? He saw the welling tears in her eyes, threatening to fall and he had to look away from her.

His silence stretched on forever. She watched as his eyes looked at her, searching her for something. She felt rather stupid standing there waiting, but she couldn’t will herself to move. Fear filled her, she didn’t want to be rejected again, she didn’t want him to turn her away…she needed to know! There was that phrase again, burning her up inside. She tried to calm her emotions, tried to breathe evenly, but she knew that it was shaky. His eyes came to meet hers once again, something like understanding flashed past them and he frowned. Her heart felt a familiar stab; he was going to tell her to leave. When she saw him look away from her, she realised what his answer was.

Nodding her head, she admitted her defeat. Her cheeks flushed with humiliation and she felt hot tears slip down her cheeks. Without another word, she moved past him, her arm brushing against him as she reached for the balcony doors. She was just about to open the door that was still closed, when a warm hand caught her other one.

“Wait,” was all he said.

Hermione stopped; her breath catching again, when Sirius captured her hand, her other was just touching the door. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that Sirius still stood with his head bowed down and eyes closed. She waited again for him, wondering what was going through his head.

“I shouldn’t want you, but I do.” He said. His voice was now loud and clear. He never looked back at her, he couldn’t, he didn’t want to see her face.

Sirius felt her hand slip out of his and he sighed, thinking that she was giving up on this whole idea. He heard a rustle behind him, but again thought nothing of it. It wasn’t until Hermione cleared her throat that he looked over his shoulder. Her eyes were still wet with tears, but her lips curved up in a smile.

“Catch,” she said and flung something at him.

He caught it in his hand and in the moonlight; he could make out that it was her black, satin thong. Sirius chuckled and turned to face Hermione, but she wasn’t by the doors anymore. Narrowing his eyes, he re-entered his room and stopped dead in his tracks.


End file.
